Next To Me
by StrungPegasus
Summary: A Rewrite of Guardiansaint's Delicate. A dark storm is brewing. Evil rises from within as well as outside of the Pridelands borders. It's up to the son of a tyrant and power hungry former queen and a orphan to save their home and each other?


**Hello ladies and gents, fellow readers and writers. Yes, another rewtite but I'm sure you'll like it all the same, if not more.**

**I own nothing but a few changes and my Ocs. Rights go to Walt Disney and **_**Guardiansaint.**_

**Here's the first chapter of Close To Me.**

The full moon cast a dim light over the swaying grass. Giving a slight shine to the nocturnal vagabonds.

In middle of the savannah, bathed in the dim moonlight was an odd structure. Known to all the inhabitants as priderock.

Out of the main cave walked a heavily pregnant, caramel-beige lioness. Once at the edge of the kopje, the lioness sat and took a intake of breath before letting it out.

Former princess of kingdom, Condona was instantly hit with memories, good and bad. As well as thoughts on her family's situation.

After her parents' death, her older sister was forced to marry the king of a neighboring kingdom. Because the throne was close to be handed to their cousin, who was older and _male_.

Tears began to fall from the lioness' dark brown eyes at the dark memories. The reason why her and sister seeked refugee with the Pridelanders. Is because her brother-in-law killed their cousin and her mate. Her cub's father.

Valdimir went mad. There was no choice but to run. For the safety of her nephew and future cub.

"Jacqueline?"

The caramel-beige lioness turned to see the Pridelands queen approaching. Who was also heavily pregnant. "Queen Kiara," Jacqueline bowed. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

The golden orange lioness smiled before taking a seat by the caramel-beige lioness and let out a slight laugh. "I could ask you the same thing."

Jacqueline laughed in returned before turning her attention to the twinkling stars. "Ready for tomorrow?"

Kiara sighed deeply before closing her brown eyes and reopened them. "My father and Kovu is so overprotective. That once a week they let me do my queen duties."

Jacqueline didn't know what she could tell the queen to lift her spirits. Instead she slid closer and turned to continue to gaze at the stars.

**...**

Close to midnight, a lone figure sunk out of the cave on priderock and down the side of the kopje. She cast her dark brown eyes around before dashing off into the night.

Across the Pridelands, towards the northern border was where former Queen of Condona, Jamilla was headed. The Outlands were abandoned now since the Outsiders joined with the Pridelanders.

No one cared to journey to the Outlands or are too afraid to because beyond the Outlands was the Badlands. A land that is in no better condition than the Great Desert or the Outlands. Different rouge prides inhabited the Badlands, that constantly go to war with the prides to win the honour of being the dominant pride. But one thing that the rogues of the Badlands agreed to, was that trespassers wasn't going to receive a warm greeting.

With the Outlands having no pride, just easy disposable pests there's no reason that the Badlands extended their borders. Which worked well for the former queen.

The dark caramel lioness crossed over the border and headed into the dust cloud. She walked through the Outlands before her ears perked. She stopped and growled,

"Stop following me."

In the opposite direction Jamilla came from a pair of black eyes glowed from the area's sudden darkness before the presence of a mangy black and brown hyena appeared.

"This is not our meeting spot, Morm."

Morm laughed before he limped forward with a scrowl. "The boss is getting impatient."

Jamilla sneered before waving her colorless paw. "Pipe down. I have a plan that not even you could screw up."

"Do tell," Morm laughed.

"Queen Kiara is allowed out for her weekly queen duties tomorrow." Jamilla started to explain as she began to pace. "I'll lead her into a trap. Once she is at the spot, then we'll attack. She'll never see it coming."

"Genious," Morm chortle with glee. "Pure genious. It was pure genious on your part ma'am to make sure to get close to Queen Kiara and the royal family," Morm said. "They completly trusts you and would never suspect you of working for Lord Valdimir."

"Exactly," the dark caramel lioness said. "Now. I must get back before I'm missed."

After Morm bowed, he and Jamilla went separate ways.


End file.
